Trapped
by DHeiress88
Summary: Trapped inside a broom closet, with no choice but to watch two men make out, how could Ichigo survive? Byakuya/Renji implied GrimmIchi


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and will never own it T.T…

~o~**Trapped**~o~

"RENJI!!!" Ichigo bellowed in the Sixth Squad's barracks, catching the attention of several shinigamis passing through but not really caring. He stomped towards Byakuya's office where Renji spent most of his free time. Thinking that the redhead was inside, he wrenched the door open.

Surprised to see the room empty, Ichigo's anger vanished temporarily. He closed the door behind his back then looked around the room, hoping to see the stupid pineapple head and punish him for good. But as he looked around the room again, he resorted to a more peaceful way than butchering his stupid friend.

'_I'm just going to look for it here. Since it's nowhere near his place or other belongings, maybe he put it here, in Byakuya's office.' _Ichigo thought.

He went towards what he assumed Byakuya's table and for a reason, rummaged at its drawers. Ichigo's anger vanished permanently as he spotted the very limited edition strawberry-flavored chips(1) Grimmjow gave him yesterday to commemorate their sixth month-sary lying innocently inside Byakuya's drawer.

Renji stole it this morning, thinking it has no sentimental meaning for Ichigo and ran away with it to Soul Society. Ichigo spent the rest of the day looking for it around the other world with a promised vengeance; he sighed as he cradled the pack like a mother holding her precious baby.

Ichigo was ready to flee from Byakuya's office when he heard footsteps heading…for the room. Seized by an unexplainable urge to hide, Ichigo, together with his precious chips, concealed his self inside a nearby cabinet.

Panting heavily, Ichigo found himself battling with a heavy broom, concluding that he'd dumped his self in a broom closet. Abandoning the broom, Ichigo watched through the keyhole Renji and Byakuya approached inside.

"I'm sorry, Taichou. I should have been more careful…" Said Renji dejectedly.

"It's nothing." Was Byakuya's aloof reply.

The room went silent as all men in the room (including the one inside the cabinet) were swallowed by their own thoughts. While Renji and Byakuya were reflecting on how much the trouble Renji's mistake would cost, Ichigo berated his self on hiding when the one who need to hide from someone's wrath should be Renji.

Just as when Ichigo decided to go out, the two started talking again, halting the orange-haired ryoka.

"But the cost of it would be very expensive." Renji said.

"As I said, it's nothing." Byakuya said.

"I shouldn't have picked a fight with Ikkaku-san, we've destroyed your garden…"

Ichigo heard a sigh, certainly Byakuya's, then sound of footsteps.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Just don't do this kind of mistake again, Renji."

"But I need to make this up to you. How about **this**_, Byaku-chan_?"

'_BYAKU-CHAN?!?'_

Ichigo, flabbergasted by the absurd nickname; stay rooted in front of the keyhole. Unable to move any muscle, Ichigo stared as Renji propelled Byakuya to the near by chair and sit on the tacit guy's lap. He held his breath as Renji and Byakuya kissed passionately.

Ichigo blushed fervently as Renji pushed Byakuya's gi(2) open and licked his way down. The one hiding in the closet cringed as the normally stoic Byakuya moaned loudly. The orange-haired seriously considered screaming for bloody help as Renji slid his hand inside Byakuya's hakama(3) and took out the captain's (probably) throbbing cock.

Ichigo tried to pry his eyes away from the embarrassing scene but his whole body won't move. He shivered in horror as he saw Renji's head bobbed up and down Byakuya's pet. To escape the fucking torture he was in, Ichigo tried to imagine the last time Grimmjow gave him a blowjob. He imagined the haughty arrancar's lips on his weeping pet. He remember Grimmjow pumping and sucking his cock in synchronization—

Ooops. Bad move. His pants tighten.

Flying back from his dream to reality, Ichigo stared in horror as Byakuya clutched his table then whimpered loudly.

"Renji. Oh, Ren."

Renji abruptly set a brutal frenzied sucking pace on Byakuya's cock, making the stoic captain plunge into a screaming spree.

Unable to do anything else, Ichi held his breath as Byakuya finally came inside Renji's mouth. Ichigo's stomach churned as Renji slurped down his treat noisily. Ichigo hands, slowly coming to its senses, clutched the potato bag that was the reason for his torture.

The three of them sighed in exhaustion but for different reasons. Renji, for sucking his captain's large cock; Byakuya, for screaming and arching as Renji gave him a blowjob; Ichigo, for witnessing such a mentally stressing event.

Ichigo swore to himself he would never, ever come inside Byakuya's office unless Zangetsu or Grimmjow would be on the line.

Experiencing blowjob made Ichigo convulsed and such in pleasure but witnessing one, especially one done by his best friend and the stoic Sixth Squad's captain, didn't not.

There was nothing, even something near, romantic in hearing Byakuya moan breathlessly, "Renji. Oh, Ren."

Ichigo squeaked in horror as Renji kissed Byakuya again and started to shred their clothes.

'_What the hell?!? They're going to FUCK here?!? Holy Shit!!! I want to go home!!!'_

But just before Ichigo collapsed into a coma, Byakuya stopped Renji's invading hands, "Maybe we should stop." Renji didn't seem to be happy with this decision but Ichigo could swear he heard angels break out in a song.

However, before Ichigo could do some celebratory jig Byakuya justified his statement.

"We'll continue this once I get rid of the hiding orange-haired shinigami in the cabinet."

OH. CRAP.

~o~

(1): No need to freak yourselves out. This is just a figment of my imagination.

(2): Japanese shirt that allows easy movement

(3): Same as above, but they're pants


End file.
